


For a pretty girl

by szczepter



Series: Aomomoweekend [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, aomomoweekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: Satsuki can't believe Dai-chan forgot her birthday. The thing is? He didn't.





	For a pretty girl

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for Aomomowekend, prompt Momoi's birthday.

The rock rolled into her room when she was doing homework at the desk.

Satsuki looked up and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Another rock rolled into her room through her open bedroom door and she frowned.

She waited, not going back to her homework, but no new rocks appeared.

When Satsuki lowered her head over the books with the determination of getting back to her assignment and ignoring any other distractions, another rock was thrown through the window and rolled under her desk.

Satsuki made a frustrated noise and stood up, picked all three rocks and stomped over to the window.

“What do you want?”

Aomine paused with his hand raised in an attempt to throw another rock into Satsuki’s room.

“How did you know it was me?” He lowered his hand and dropped the rock. Satsuki rolled her eyes.

“I always know it is you. Unfortunately.” She added making sure her voice was extra harsh and accusatory. Aomine grimaced.

Satsuki sighed.

“Don’t throw rocks into my room. Please leave me alone, I’m doing homework.” She said turned away from Aomine, but not before throwing he rocks back at him. Unfortunately, he managed to dodge them all.

She barely got to back her desk when she heard a grunt, a smack and a curse.

“What-“ She started and then paused when she saw Aomine sitting across her windowsill and rubbing his bruised forehead.

“-are you doing?” She asked in disbelief.

Aomine glared at her briefly. He grunted again when he finally squeezed himself through the half opened window and into Satsuki’s room.

 “Stop avoiding me, stupid.” He said.

Satsuki scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well, sorry if I don’t feel like talking to you right now.” She said and turned her back to Aomine. “Or _ever_.”

“What? Why?!”

Momoi turned to him with her most angry expression.

“You forgot my birthday!”

Aomine was rendered speechless for a moment, his mouth hanging open.

“I…didn’t.”

“ _Bad_ liar.”

Daiki frowned.

“Okay, I forgot to _give_ you a present. Not your birthday.”

Momoi crossed her arms again.

“Phones exist, _Daiki_.” Aomine winced when she said his full name. “If you couldn't be here you could have texted me. At the very least.”

“It was late when I got back!”

“And what were you even doing? We were supposed to go shopping.” She snapped. She didn’t feel that angry at Aomine in a long time. He might be an ass but he always, _always_ remembered her birthday and always made sure to do something special together.

Aomine scuffled his foot and looked away.

“Tetsu asked me for help.”

Satsuki snorted, but when Daiki gave her a very rare, sincere look she dropped her hands.

“Tetsu-kun asked _you_ for help?”

“Yes?”

“In what?”

“Cross stitching.” He snarked back. "What do you think? He asked me to help him improve his dribbling, moron."

Momoi blinked. She turned the thought over in her head.

“I believe you.”

“Oh _gee_ thanks.”

Satsuki rolled her eyes. Aomine knew that Satsuki could just ask Kuroko if that was the truth and he _wouldn’t_ lie to her. He and Aomine were good friends, but there were things Kuroko would definitely _not_ do for Daiki, like cover for him. Especially, when it involved Momoi.

“ _Still_ , you could have texted me. I would have understood you big idiot!”

Aomine clucked his tongue and sighed.

“Women.”

“Pardon? And where are you going?” She asked when he turned back to the window. Surely, he didn’t mean to get out of her room though the same way he got in?

“We have stairs you know? And a front door.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He said and waved her off.

Contrary to Satsuki’s prediction, Aomine didn’t jump out of her window like the doofus he was, but simply opened it wider and leaned over it.

He struggled for a moment and Momoi realized he was retrieving something from the lower branches of the tree under her window.

“Got it.” Aomine said when he finally managed to grab what he wanted.

“Got what?” She asked, but before Aomine could answer her nose did it for her.

She knew even before she saw the massive bouquet of pink azaleas.

Her favorites.

Satsuki stared at the flowers for a long moment, until Aomine got impatient.

“Well? Get a vase or something?”

“Oh! Yes.” She snapped out of her daze and grabbed the blue vase from a small table she kept in her room and took a quick trip to the bathroom to fill it with cold water.

When she got back, Aomine was still standing in the middle of her room clutching the bouquet, so she took it from him when she set the vase back on the table. Satsuki put the flowers in the water and took some time to arrange them and smell them, enjoying their sweet scent.

Aomine scuffled awkwardly which she saw from the corner of her eye and suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

“I…thank you.” She said and played with the petals from one of the azalea.

Aomine shrugged, as if he didn’t care about it.

“Whatever.” He stretched and looked around her room for a moment.

“Sooo, you want to watch that movie you told me about last week?”

Momoi was taken a back that he even remembered.

“Or not? Because I can call Tetsu and ask if he needs more dribbling lessons.” He yawned.

Momoi paused and thought about it.

“No. It’s fine. I’ll come over later, after I’m done with homework.”

“Nerd.” Aomine scoffed to which Satsuki rolled her eyes.

“I know it’s the golden week, but don’t you have any homework?”

“Nope.” He said casually with a shrug.

“Don’t be an idiot. We’re in the same class.”

“So? Life’s too short to waste it on homework.”

“But you can apparently waste it on sleeping?”

“That’s not a waste, Satsu.”

Momoi sighed.

“Fine. Thank you for the flowers.”

“S’cool.” Aomine mumbled. “I’ll go now.” He said and turned to the window.

“I told you we have stairs and a door.” She moved closer to Aomine who was already sitting on her windowpane.

“Too lazy.” He said and started climbing down. Satsuki’s room was on the second floor and her house wasn’t that high, but there was still some distance between her window and the ground.

Aomine ignored her advice and grabbed the nearest branch. He used the tree to get down and for the most part he did it with more or less some grace.

But he didn’t notice a smaller branch near the bottom and tripped and fell the last meter on his ass, before Satsuki could warn him about it or to simply be careful.

Aomine clutched his bruised behind and grumbled from the ground.

Satsuki closed and covered her window with a curtain and sighed when she turned back to her desk.

“Boys.”

\---

Approximately three hours later Satsuki put the last book away and stretched in her chair. She sighed and looked at the flowers in the vase and involuntarily smiled to herself.

The flowers smelled so sweetly it made studying go by in a flash.

After cleaning the desk she stood up and decided it was time to visit her incorrigible friend.

She didn’t bother changing or making up her hair. It was golden week and she just finished _two_ weeks of homework in one day. She couldn’t be bothered. Besides, it’s not like Dai-chan was someone she was supposed to dress up for or that he would even notice.

She grabbed her phone and texted Aomine that she was on her way.

Downstairs, she paused when she saw her mother looking out of the kitchen window with a troubled expression.

“Mom?”

Satsuki’s mom looked up and gave her a small smile.

“Finished homework?”

“Yes. What’s wrong?” She didn’t let her change the topic.

“Oh! No thing is wrong. I just…”

“Yeah?”

“I have a feeling we’ve been burgled.”

Satsuki’s eyes widened.

“Do we call the police? What got stolen? When was it?” She grabbed the house phone, but her mom stopped her.

“No, it’s okay.” She paused. “There’s no need.”

“Why?”

“Well, because-“ She paused and for some reason she looked more troubled and embarrassed, than alarmed.

“Because _what_?”

“Someone broke into the garden.” She started and Satsuki’s brain stopped for a moment. “And the only thing which got stolen was-“

“-a bunch of pink azaleas?” Satsuki finished in a monotone voice.

“-your favorite pink aza- How did you know?” She asked confused.

Satsuki felt her eyebrow twitch. She was too focused on her homework and on the fact that Aomine was an ass and forgot her birthday to even question where he got the flowers from in the first place.

And it also explained why he refused to use the front door.

She should have known.

“Just a hunch.” She said and took a deep breath. “I’m going out mom. But I’ll be back soon. Really soon.”

“Where are you going?” She asked just when Satsuki was half way to the door.

“To get the culprit.” She said and closed the door.


End file.
